The present invention relates to a new process for preparing zeolitic catalysts in the form of microspheres, comprising zeolite and oligomeric silica, characterized by a high mechanical resistance.
It is known that zeolites, synthetic porous crystalline materials having a catalytic activity, can be bound by means of inorganic binders to increase the dimensions and enable them to be used in industrial plants. In fact, whereas on the one hand small dimensions of the zeolite crystallites favour the intraparticle diffusion of the reagents and reaction products and allow good catalytic performances to be obtained, similar dimensions on the other hand make interparticle diffusion impossible in fixed-bed reactors or the separation of the zeolitic catalyst from the reaction medium in mixing reactors. To overcome this, the zeolites are bound with suitable binders. The preparation methods of bound zeolites must be such as to prevent the blocking of the zeolitic cavities which would obviously cause a reduction in the catalytic activity. For reactions in which a catalytic contribution on the part of the binder should be avoided, such as for example many oxidations and acid-catalyzed reactions, the use of a catalytically inert material such as silica as binder is of particular interest. Silica however has poor binding properties and is therefore not normally used in extrusion as it is not capable of providing the extruded product with sufficient hardness. EP 265018 describes a process for preparing catalysts based on zeolites and oligomeric silica. The zeolitic catalysts bound in microspheric form according to this method are characterized by a high mechanical resistance and are very suitable for reactions which take place in a fluid bed or in slurry reactors. This process comprises at least the following steps:
a) preparation of the zeolite to be bound by crystallization under hydrothermal conditions of the appropriate mixture of reagents;
b) separation of the zeolite crystals obtained in phase (a);
c) possible washing of the zeolite by redispersion in water and new separation of the crystalline phase;
d) preparation of an aqueous solution of oligomeric silica and tetra-alkylammonium hydroxide by hydrolysis in liquid phase of a tetra-alkylorthosilicate in an aqueous solution of tetra-alkylammonium hydroxide, at a temperature ranging from 2 to 120xc2x0 C., for a time ranging from 0.2 to 24 hours;
e) dispersion of the crystalline zeolitic phase obtained under point (c) in the solution described under point (d);
f) rapid drying of this dispersion by feeding to a spray-drier;
g) calcination of the microspheres of the product obtained in the drying step.
We have now found a considerably simplified process for preparing catalysts comprising zeolites and oligomeric silica having a high mechanical resistance. This simplified process is capable of giving the binding phase particular properties such as pore distribution essentially in the mesoporous region and a high surface area, which guarantee the absence of diffusional barriers on the part of the binder while the catalytic properties of the zeolite remain unaltered. This new process at the same time allows both a reduction in the number of unitary operations required and also a reduction in the quantity of reagents used. In particular, unlike the prior art, the process of the present invention no longer requires a separation passage of the zeolitic crystalline phase from the suspension obtained at the end of the synthesis: it has in fact been unexpectedly found that, for zeolites whose synthesis require the presence of tetra-alkylamonium hydroxide (TAAOH) as templating agent, i.e. as a compound capable of inducing a regular and constant porosity in the structure of the zeolite, the resulting suspension at the end of the synthesis, in which zeolite crystals and tetra-alkylammoniumhydroxide remaining in solution, are present, can be used as such, without further purification and/or filtration passages, for the preparation of zeolites bound with oligomeric silica in the form of microspheres. The possibility of avoiding the separation step of the zeolite is, from an industrial point of view, a great advantage, particularly when operating with zeolite crystals having dimensions of less than 0.5xcexc, which cannot be separated from the synthesis medium with the usual techniques, for example by filtration or continuous centrifuges, but require the use of more costly techniques operating batchwise.
The present invention therefore relates to a process for the preparation of zeolitic catalysts in the form of microspheres comprising zeolite and oligomeric silica which consists in subjecting to rapid drying the suspension, to which tetra-alkylorthosilicate is optionally added, resulting from the synthesis of zeolite by hydrothermal treatment at autogenous pressure of the reagent mixture containing tetra-alkylammonium hydroxide as templating agent, and subjecting the product resulting from the drying to calcination.
In the suspension obtained at the end of the synthesis of the zeolite by hydrothermal treatment in the presence of tetra-alkylammonium hydroxide (TAAOH) as templating agent, which is subjected to rapid drying according to the present invention, zeolite crystals, the fraction of tetra-alkylammonium hydroxide which has not been englobed inside the pores of the zeolite and possibly oxides of silicon and other heteroatoms, will be present. It is in fact known that in the synthesis of zeolites, it is necessary to use an excess of tetra-alkylammonium hydroxide and consequently part of the TAAOH is in solution in the reaction medium at the end of the synthesis. The use of this suspension resulting from the synthesis of the zeolite, in addition to the advantages described above, therefore enables a reduction in the total quantity of TAAOH used in the process for the preparation of zeolites bound with oligomeric silica, with respect to that necessary in the process of the prior art EP 265018 in which it was necessary to prepare separately a mixture of TAAOH and oligomeric silica and add it to the zeolite crystals, separated by filtration or centrifugation, before the rapid drying step.
When, according to the present invention, tetra-alkylorthosilicate is added to the suspension resulting from the syntheis of zeolite, before this is subjected to rapid drying, it will be added in a quantity ranging from 0.08 to 0.50 moles per 100 grams of zeolite contained in the suspension. The tetra-alkylorthosilicate is selected from compounds having the formula Si(OR)4 wherein the R substituents, which can be equal to or different from each other, are alkyl chains containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms.
The rapid drying of the suspension is preferably carried out by feeding to a spray-drier. At the end of the rapid drying treatment microspheres are obtained which are calcined at a temperature ranging from 400 to 800xc2x0 C.
The zeolitic catalysts obtained according to the process of the present invention are characterized by a high mechanical resistance, they comprise oligomeric silica and zeolite in a weight ratio ranging from 0.05 to 0.30 and are in the form of microspheres having a diameter ranging from 5 to 300 xcexcm in which the zeolite crystals are encaged by Sixe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Si bridges. The zeolites which can be bound with oligomeric silica by means of the process of the present invention are those whose preparation comprises the use of tetra-alkylammonium hydroxide as templating agent, in particular zeolites which can be well used can be selected from those with an MFI, MEL, MFI/MEL, MOR, FAU, FAU/EMT and BEA structure.
Suspensions which can be subjected to rapid drying and subsequent calcination to obtain zeolites bound with oligomeric silica, according to the present invention, are those resulting from the synthesis of zeolite under hydrothermal conditions, at autogenous pressure, and in the presence of TAAOH, effected with the methods described in the prior art and known to experts in the field: in particular, according to a preferred aspect of the present invention, the zeolite which is bound is the silicalite belonging to the MFI group, or a zeolite consisting of silicon and aluminum oxides having an MFI, MEL, MFI/MEL, BEA, MOR, FAU and FAU/EMT structure. The suspensions resulting from these syntheses contain zeolite crystals, tetra-alkylammonium hydroxide, silicon and optionally aluminum oxides; in this case the addition of tetra-alkylorthosilicate is not necessary; these suspensions are fed directly to the spray-drier and the resulting microspheres calcined under the conditions described above.
One aspect of the present invention is therefore a process for the preparation of zeolitic catalysts in the form of microspheres comprising zeolite and oligomeric silica, wherein the zeolite is selected from silicalite belonging to the MFI group, or a zeolite consisting of silicon and aluminum oxides having an MFI, MEL, MFI/MEL, BEA, MOR, FAU and FAU/EMT structure, which consists in subjecting to rapid drying, the suspension resulting from the synthesis of said zeolite by hydrothermal treatment at autogenous pressure of the reagent mixture containing tetra-alkylammonium hydroxide as templating agent, and subjecting the product resulting from the drying to calcination.
The conditions under which these suspensions are prepared are those known to experts in the field and are normally described in the prior art. For example, the silicalite belonging to the MFI group, called S-1, and its preparation are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,724; a BEA zeolite consisting of silicon and aluminum oxides, called zeolite beta, and its preparation, are described in U.S. Pat No. 3,308,069; an MFI zeolite consisting of silicon and aluminum oxides, called ZSM-5, and its preparation are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,886 and in the reissue U.S. Pat. No. 29,948; a MOR zeolite consisting of silicon and aluminum oxides, called mordenite, and its preparation are described in U.S. Pat No. 4,052,472; a FAU zeolite consisting of silicon and aluminum oxides, called Nxe2x80x94Y, and its preparation are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,922; a FAU/EMT zeolite consisting of silicon and aluminum oxides, called ECR-30 and its preparation are described in EP 315461; an MFI/MEL zeolite consisting of silicon and aluminum oxides, called ZSM-5/ZSM-11 is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,607; a MEL zeolite consisting of silicon and aluminum oxides, called ZSM-11 is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,979.
The product resulting from the drying, before being calcined, can optionally be subjected to a treatment in air at 200-300xc2x0 C. for 2-10 hours and an exchange in acid form according to the known techniques to remove the alkaline metals possibly present.
The most suitable zeolite for being bound according to this preferred aspect is silicalite S-1. The zeolitic material in microspheres having a diameter of to 300 xcexcm, consisting of silicalite S-1 and oligomeric silica, in a weight ratio oligomeric silica/silicalite ranging from 0.05 to 0.3, characterized by a high mechanical resistance, used in the field of catalysis, is new and is a further object of the present invention. When zeolites consisting of silicon and aluminum oxides belonging to the MFI, MEL, MFI/MEL, BEA, MOR, FAU and FAU/EMT groups, are used, small quantities of alumina are also present in the binding phase of the end-catalyst. These latter catalysts prepared according to the process of the present invention, having a high mechanical resistance, which are useful in transformation processes of hydrocarbons, as acid catalysis reactions, are new and are a further object of the present invention.
According to a particularly preferred aspect of the present invention, when the zeolite to be bound belongs to the MFI, MFI/MEL and MEL group, and optionally contains other heteroatoms as well as silicon, the suspension which is subjected to rapid drying is that deriving from the synthesis of the zeolite produced so as to obtain a crystallization yield of the zeolite as close as possible to 100%, for example between 98 and 100%. It is particularly preferable to operate in such a way as to obtain a crystallization yield of 100% which corresponds to a total recovery in the zeolite of all the silica and possible heteroatom present in the reagent mixture. The zeolites of the MFI, MFI/MEL and MEL group which are particularly suitable for being prepared with a crystallization yield of 100% and are therefore preferably bound according to this preferred aspect of the present invention, are selected from:
1) MFI zeolites having the formula pHMO2.qTiO2.SiO2, wherein M is a metal selected from aluminum, gallium and iron, p has a value ranging from 0 to 0.04 and q has a value ranging from 0.0005 to 0.03. In particular when p is 0, the zeolite is titanium silicalite TS-1 described in U.S Pat. No. 4,410,501; zeolites in which p is different from 0 and M=Al, Ga and Fe are described in EP 226257, EP 266825 and EP 226258, respectively;
2) MFI zeolites having the formula a Al2O3.(1xe2x88x92a) SiO2, wherein a has a value ranging from 0 to 0.02. In particular when a is 0 the zeolite is the silicalite S-1 described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,724; when a is different from 0 the zeolite is ZSM-5 described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,886 and in the reissue U.S. Pat No. 29,948;
3) MEL or MFI/MEL zeolites having the formula xTiO2.(1xe2x88x92x)SiO2, wherein x has a value ranging from 0.0005 to 0.03. These zeolites are described in BE 1001038 and are called TS-2 and TS-1/TS-2. Therefore, in accordance with the preferred aspect of operating so that the suspension subjected to rapid drying derives from the synthesis of an MFI zeolite with a crystallization yield of more than 98%, preferably 100%, the present invention relates to a process for the preparation of zeolitic catalysts in the form of microspheres, consisting of MFI zeolite having the formula pHMO2.qTiO2.SiO2 and oligomeric silica, wherein M is a metal selected from aluminum, gallium and iron, p has a value ranging from 0 to 0.04 and q has a value ranging from 0.0005 to 0.03, which consists in:
a) synthesis of the zeolite by means of hydrothermal treatment at autogenous pressure, at a temperature ranging from 190 to 230xc2x0 C. and for a time ranging from 0.5 to 10 hours, without alkaline metals, of a mixture containing a silicon source, a titanium source, optionally a source of a metal M, and tetrapropylammoniumhydroxide, having the following composition expressed as molar ratios:
Si/Ti=35-2000
M/Si=0-0.04 wherein M is selected from Al, Ga and Fe
TPA-OH/Si=0.2-0.5 wherein TPA=tetrapropylammonium
H2O/Si=10-35
b) addition of tetra-alkylorthosilicate to the suspension resulting from the previous step a);
c) rapid drying of the suspension obtained in step b);
d) calcination of the product obtained in step c).
The silicon, titanium and metal sources are those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,501, EP 226257, EP 266825 and EP 226258. The silicon source is preferably tetraethylorthosilicate, the titanium source is preferably tetraethylorthotitanate, the metal source is preferably a soluble salt of the metal. The zeolite which is preferably bound according to this method is titaniumsilicalite TS-1.
In accordance with the preferred aspect of operating so that the suspension subjected to rapid drying derives from the synthesis of an MFI zeolite with a crystallization yield of more than 98%, preferably 100%, and the MFI zeolite to be bound is a Al2O3.(1xe2x88x92a)SiO2, a further object of the present invention relates to a process for the preparation of zeolitic catalysts in the form of microspheres, consisting of MFI zeolite having the formula a Al2O3.(1xe2x88x92a)SiO2 and oligomeric silica, wherein a has a value ranging from 0 to 0.02, which consists in:
a) synthesis of the zeolite by means of hydrothermal treatment at autogenous pressure, at a temperature ranging from 190 to 230xc2x0 C. and for a time ranging from 0.5 to 10 hours, without alkaline metals, of a mixture containing a silicon source, optionally an aluminum source, tetrapropylammonium hydroxide, having the following composition expressed as molar ratios:
Al/Si=0-0.04
TPA-OH/Si=0.2-0.5 wherein TPA=tetrapropylammonium
H2O/Si=10-35
b) addition of tetra-alkylorthosilicate to the suspension resulting from the previous step a);
c) rapid drying of the suspension obtained in step b);
d) calcination of the product obtained in step c).
The silicon and aluminum sources are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,061,724and 3,702,886. The silicon source is preferably tetraethylorthosilicate, the aluminum source is preferably Al(OR)3 wherein R is an alkyl containing from 3 to 4 carbon atoms.
In accordance with the preferred aspect of operating so that the suspension subjected to rapid drying derives from the synthesis of an MFI/MEL or MEL zeolite with a crystallization yield of more than 98%, preferably 100%, and the MFI/MEL or MEL zeolite to be bound is xTiO2.(1xe2x88x92x)SiO2, a further object of the present invention relates to a process for the preparation of zeolitic catalysts in the form of microspheres, consisting of MFI/MEL or MEL zeolite having the formula xTiO2.(1xe2x88x92x)SiO2 and oligomeric silica, wherein x has a value ranging from 0.0005 to 0.03, which consists in:
a) synthesis of the zeolite by means of hydrothermal treatment at autogenous pressure, at a temperature ranging from 190 to 230xc2x0 C. and for a time ranging from 0.5 to 10 hours, without alkaline metals, of a mixture containing a silicon source, a titanium source, tetra-alkylammoniumhydroxide, having the following composition expressed as molar ratios:
Si/Ti=35-2000
TAA-OH/Si=0.2-0.5
H2O/Si=10-35
b) addition of tetra-alkylorthosilicate to the suspension resulting from the previous step a);
c) rapid drying of the suspension obtained in step b);
d) calcination of the product obtained in step c).
The silicon source, the titanium source and the tetra-alkylammoniumhydroxide which can be used, also in binary or ternary mixtures, are those described in BE 1.001.038. The silicon source is preferably tetraethylorthosilicate, the titanium source is preferably tetraethylorthotitanate.
The hydrothermal treatment in the previous synthesis steps (a) of the zeolite is preferably carried out at a temperature ranging from 200 to 230xc2x0 C., and is effected, for example, at a temperature higher than 200xc2x0 C. and less than or equal to 230xc2x0 C. 
The particular composition combination of the reaction mixture and reaction temperature used in the previous steps a), which enables the preparation of zeolites with an MFI, MFI/MEL and also MEL structure, in particular TS-1 and S-1, with a very high crystallization yield, preferably 100%, is in itself new and is a further aspect of the present invention. In the examples relating to the preparation of zeolites with an MFI, MEL and MFI/MEL structure described in the prior art the crystallization yield specified or calculable is also much lower than 100%.
Using this particular composition combination and reaction conditions in step (a), microspheres are obtained, at the end of step d), consisting of MFI, MEL, or MFI/MEL zeolite, bound with oligomeric silica, preferably TS-1 and S-1, with a weight ratio oligomeric silica/zeolite ranging from 0.05 to 0.3, having a high surface area, a pore distribution in the binding phase essentially in the mesoporous region, a high mechanical resistance, which can be used in the field of catalysis. In particular, the zeolitic material in microspheres having a diameter ranging from 5 to 300 xcexcm, consisting of zeolite TS-2 or TS-1/TS-2 and oligomeric silica, in a weight ratio oligomeric silica/zeolite ranging from 0.05 to 0.3 is new and is a further object of the present invention.
In the previous steps (b) the tetra-alkylorhtosilicate (TAOS), preferably tetraethylorthosilicate, is added in a quantity ranging from 0.08 to 0.50 moles per 100 grams of zeolite contained in the suspension obtained at the end of step a).
The suspension deriving from step (b) is preferably heated to 40-100xc2x0 C. for 0.5-10 hours, before being subjected to the rapid drying step.
In the previous steps (c), the suspension obtained from step (b) is subjected to rapid drying, preferably with a spray-drier, obtaining microspheres consisting of a tridimensional silica lattice in which the zeolite crystallites are tightly encaged with Sixe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Si bridges.
The microspheres resulting from step (c) are calcined at a temperature ranging from 400 to 800xc2x0 C.